


Closer

by Syvlanas



Category: Bleach
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Emotional Hurt, Eventual Romance, F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Past, Spirit World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syvlanas/pseuds/Syvlanas
Summary: The betrothed pair of the Kuchiki clan learn how to love and be loved, to lose and be lost, and find their way back to each other. [OC-centric]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, settings, or plots canon to Bleach. They are copyrighted to Kubo Tite. I only own characters, settings, and plots not canon to Bleach.
> 
> Full Summary: The betrothed pair of the Kuchiki clan learn how to love and be loved, to lose and be lost, and find their way back after decades apart. Through heartbreak and gried, will they allow themselves to be closer than before?

* * *

"Love, like everything else in life, should be a discovery, an adventure, and like most adventures, you don't know you're having one until you're right in the middle of it." – E.A Bucchianeri

* * *

 

Surrounded by golden chrysanthemums and red camellias, a small child grasped onto her yukata, stifling giggles. Careful not to rustle the flowers around her, the little girl slowly poked her head through a camellia bush—intense red hair blended with the camellias, aiding her disguise. Wide blue eyes scanned the garden, searching for her seeker, an equally small child with black hair. Her favorite part of this boy was his eyes; they reminded her of the smooth grey river stones lining the koi ponds near the west corner of the garden. Puffing her cheeks in impatience after a few minutes, the girl rolled onto her heels, rustling the camellia bush in the process. Patting her green yukata of pollen, the little red-haired girl stood up, a small frown on her face. Plucking a camellia and placing it in her hair, the child trotted towards the main house.

As she neared the main house, the girl heard a commotion between two people. She recognized one of the voices as her seeker; with a pout, she stomped over to the right side of the house. Rounding the corner, the red-haired girl narrowly missed a blur that raced passed her, but was pushed to the ground in an instant by another blur. With a grunt, the girl fell onto her rear, the camellia in her hair cascading onto the dirt. Tears welled in the girl's eyes, building up until spilling over her lashes and onto her yukata. Shuffling of feet came behind the girl, causing her to turn her head while wiping her tears with her sleeve. Behind her was a tall elderly man with long grey hair, a matching moustache, and the same grey eyes as her friend. With a sigh, he reached down and picked up the girl, wiping her tears with his thumb.

"Byakuya!" he called out, the boy stopping in his tracks with wide eyes. "Come here."

"Yes, grandfather?" Byakuya questioned, innocent. He wondered why his friend was held in his grandfather's arms.

 "A man, especially a future clan leader, does not treat a lady with disrespect. You were careless of your surroundings and pushed Kazue to the ground," his grandfather explained, "You must apologize to Kazue." With that, Kazue was placed gently on her feet in front of Byakuya.

With small sniffles, Kazue looked at Byakuya expectantly. Her blue eyes glistened with remaining tears while Byakuya's lips formed a thin line. Byakuya looked to the side and mumbled, his grandfather cleared his throat in response. Facing Kazue and taking a deep breath, Byakuya spewed "I'm sorry" quickly.

With a deep sigh, Byakuya's grandfather patted Kazue's head gently. "That will do for now, Byakuya. Keep in mind, you are to act like a noble." Seeing a dark-skinned girl in the distance, "As for you, Yoruichi-hime, you will do well to stay out of trouble, or should I report your behavior to your family?" Yoruichi's gold eyes widened and bowed in apology.

"Now I must return to the barracks. I need not remind you to treat Kazue fairly, Byakuya. She is the granddaughter of a close friend of our family and Kazue is to be welcomed by our family, not ostracized. Kazue, your father is inside to take you home." With that, he took Kazue's hand and led her inside the main house.

With a frown, Byakuya picked up the camellia from the ground, its red petals dulled and wrinkled.


	2. Chapter 2

_110 years ago_

_Main House, Nomiya Estate, Seireitei_

_..._

"Your presence is requested at the Kuchiki- _yashiki_ , Kazue- _san_."

Clamoring caught the maid's attention, urging a hand to the rice door's frame. Before she could open the door wider, a voice groggily mumbled from the room.

"First thing in the morning…? Hatori- _chan_ , would you happen to know what the occasion is?"

Hatori helped herself into her retainer's room and closed the sliding screen. "I do not, Kazue- _san_. I believe the only ones who know would be Nomiya- _sama_ and Kuchiki- _sama_. Were you up late practicing your calligraphy?" Sheets of paper with various characters and unsteady lines were strewn across the kotatsu Kazue slept under.

Met with a sheepish gaze, "Kazue- _san_ , if you are experiencing difficulties with calligraphy, why not ask for assistance from Byakuya- _san_? It has been noted that he has excellent skills. Please do not give me that look. Now is not the time; you must be presentable within the hour."

Hatori shuffled quickly to the right-hand side of the room, sliding a wall partition which revealed the washroom. Urging Kazue to rise from the kotatsu, Hatori turned the faucets of the large basin so that lukewarm water filled the basin. Hatori's arms and legs moved expertly as she pulled items from a shelf on the left side of the washroom: towels of varying sizes, two bottles, a jar, and a brush into a bucket.

Mouth wide as a hippo, Kazue released a loud yawn while removing her sleeping yukata. Long red hair that covered her chest fanned about her once she sat in the basin. Water poured over her head, a small gasp escaped Kazue's lips, the small rivers running down the back of her head sending relaxing chills over her body. Goosebumps rose over Kazue's cool skin as Hatori applied rosemary-scented shampoo to her long strands while gently massaging her scalp.

The sharp but soothing scent of the shampoo was spectacular; Hatori was an expert in handmade cosmetics. The dark-haired maid was given free liberties in the Nomiya Gardens—after all; it was Hatori and Shigure, her father, who tended to the Gardens. Hatori had learned her skills from her mother, from handcrafted soaps to natural make-up. Kazue appreciated her attending's talent, making simple scents and makeup to bring one's beauty while also making use of aromatherapy to calm nerves, such as her own current worries.

Another wave of lukewarm water poured over her head, indicating the end of her bath. Kazue stood, shivers down her spine as the summer air cooled the water on her body. A long towel swept her hair into a twist, a loop holding it in place. Hatori held onto Kazue's hand as she stepped out from the basin and she quickly wrapped a shorter towel around her body. Kazue sat on the short stool next to the basin, her face then feet patted dry with different towels.

"Kazue- _san_ , shall I pick the honey-colored yukata for you today?" Hatori questioned as she applied chamomile-infused body butter to Kazue's nape of neck, shoulders, collarbones, and forearms.

Kazue hummed in quiet agreement as Hatori administered a hand massage, allowing the cream to absorb into her skin. Walking to the left side of Kazue's room, Hatori pulled a changing screen into a corner and opened the closet next to it. Careful not to undo the towel wrapped around her hair, Kazue nimbly walked behind the screen. Slipping off the towel and it was replaced with an undergarment similar to a silk nightdress. Material light on her skin, Kazue lifted her arms as Hatori slipped the yukata robe on. As Hatori wrapped the  _uwamae_  (the left overlap) over the  _shitamae_  (the right overlap), Kazue spoke gently.

"Hatori- _chan_ , do you suppose that I am enough for the Kuchiki- _ke_? Yes, I have the credentials, but what does it  _really_  mean? Is status just enough or more than enough?" Kazue confessed. Hatori slid her hands into the  _miyatsukuchi_  and neatly pulled down the  _ohashori_ , from the back then from the front. "It's just that… I do not know what is expected of me. I do what I am told, no complaints or inquiries from me."

Hatori pulled the  _senui_  with her left hand to create space at the back of Kazue's neck, adjusting it to display the top of her collarbone. "Kazue- _san_ , the question you should be asking yourself is not  _your_ worth to others, rather what others are worth to  _you_. In the end, it will be your decision to make—we are not in the archaic times where a woman has no choice in the matter." Placing the belt slightly below the chest, Hatori crossed both ends at the back and tied it in the front.

"I know you are comparing yourself to Yoruichi- _sama_. There is nothing to compare," Hatori sternly criticized as the folded a black obi in half and positioned it at the front center and placed the  _te-saki_  over Kazue's right shoulder. Moving to stand behind her, Hatori wrapped the obi twice around the waist.

"You are Nomiya Kazue, the future head of the Nomiya- _ke_. You are your own person; there is no need to compare yourself to others. All you need to do is focus on your craft that you have been working so hard on and it will reap you many rewards."

Tying the obi once so that the  _te-saki_  is on top, Hatori placed the  _te-saki_  on Kazue's left shoulder. She rolled the  _tare-saki_  inwards and formed two creases at the center of the roll. Bringing the  _te_  down and rolling the obi twice around the creases, she tucked the loose  _te-saki_  in the obi. Finally she adjusted the shape of the bow by holding the back of the obi with her left hand and pushed the bow in a clockwise direction. Hatori gently moved Kazue in front of the full body mirror next to the dressing screen.

"Hatori- _chan_ ," Kazue bowed slightly, "thank you."

"You can thank me once I finish styling your hair and finally get you to the Kuchiki- _yashiki_! You are going to be late!"

Untying the towel, Hatori untangled Kazue's hair with her fingers before taking a brush. She quickly brushed through her hair with not a single strand caught in the bristles. Kazue mindlessly traced her fingers over the white silk details of her yukata; winding rivers with outlines are various types of flowers. The slight tugging at the back of her head indicated Hatori was braiding her hair—she hoped to be able to put flowers in the braid, in particular the peonies in the Kuchiki gardens.

A click brought Kazue out of her thoughts—Hatori clipped her family's beads on a piece of hair on the right side of her head. Kazue quickly styled her fringe to her liking before Hatori urged her to move along to leave for the Manor.


End file.
